Happy Birthday Lalu Mashiro
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: A birthday present for my baby sister. Lalu and Lync never shared their first kiss, until now. Rated K  for minor language.


Cheryl: HIYA! XD This is a birthday Fanfiction, not a Hentai one.

Lalu: Yeh.

Lync: Yeh? What the hell is yeh?

Cheryl: A very lax way of saying yeah dumbass.

Lalu: XD

Lync: =o=

Cheryl: This is a birthday present from me to my baby sister. Lalu, the disclaimer please~

Lalu: Cheryl doesn't own me, or Bakugan for that matter. Bakugan belongs to who ever owns Bakugan, and I belong to BakurasGirl1285 on Deviantart.

Lync: Anything else to add?

Cheryl: HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY BABY SISTER!

Lalu: Hmph.

Lync: . Lalu lighten up.

Cheryl: Thank you.

Lalu: Meanies.

Lync: Welcome.

ON WITH THE BIRTHDAY KISS!

* * *

><p>The night sky shone through the window as Lalu looked out of it. She sighed, a can of Pepsi in her hand. She was thinking about a certain Vestal named Lync. She really liked him, and was also waiting for him to show up for their homework group.<p>

"Hurry up you pink haired freak." She said to no one.

Lalu blushed lightly as she had said it, thinking about Lync yet again. She didn't hear as her bedroom door open, and a woman letting in the very boy she was thinking about.

"Uh..Lalu.."

Lalu jumped, and looked up at Lync, some blue hair falling over her shoulder.

"Dammit Lync you scared me!"

"Sorry to interrupt your daydream…" Lync grumbled, placing his math book down on the bed.

Lalu turned away from the window, and sat crosslegged in front of Lync, their math books open in front of them.

As they worked on their homework, Lalu dozed off, and Lync glared at her.

"LALU! WAKE UP!"

Lalu jolted awake.

"Aw Lync!"

Lync grumbled.

"Your supposed to stay awake!"

"Well you arrived late!"

"I got here after five dammit!"

Lalu sighed angrily. Her feelings for Lync, and her anger problems was interfering with how she wanted to be with Lync. She flipped through her book, hoping to find the answers in the back of the textbook. Sighing again, she chanced a glance at the pink haired, blue eyed boy.

Lync was writing down his answers on his sheet, away from prying eyes such as Lalu's.

"Hey, wanna go get a ice-cream tomorrow before they shut down for winter?" Lalu asked.

"Yeah sure." He said, then packed up his stuff as a blond haired girl opened the door.

"Lalu time to keep it down."

"Aw!"

"LALU."

"Fine Cecili…"

Lync laughed.

"You don't like staying here do you?"

"Not my fault my cousin dropped me off at Cecili's home…I'm just glad Ace is working the night shift tonight…"

Lync chuckled, and smiled at Lalu as he left her room.

* * *

><p>Lalu waited anxiously for the bell to ring. She looked up at the clock.<p>

"HURRY UP DAMN YOU!" She yelled at it, making the kids in her class laugh.

"Lalu Mashiro!" Her cousin, Gus Grav, yelled at her, "Can you at least keep it down!" He griped.

She grumbled, her long blue hair yanked back in a ponytail. She tapped her finger nails on the desk impatiently, feeling like it was years since she got to school that morning. When the bell rang, she ran out without her bag.

"Lalu!" Gus called.

"Just bring it to me later!" She yelled, and hoofed it down the hall, running at full speed.

She ran out the door, then sat on the sidewalk, waiting for Lync. He came out, and tapped her shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling.

Lalu felt her heart jump, and she stood up almost just as quick.

"Yes!"

Lync held his hand out to her, and she blinked. She took his hand, slightly blushing, and walked down the road with him. She kept quiet, thinking.

"Uh…Lalu…" Lync said, bringing her back down to Vestal.

They were at the ordering window.

"Sorry." She told him her order, and stood with her back to the window.

He handed her the ice cream, and they went down to the lake, sitting on the bank. They sat there for a while, letting the wind blow past them. Lync tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Lalu asked, looking at him.

"Why are you so…er…well, not really sure how to ask."

"You just forgot what it's called…"

"Yep."

Lalu laughed.

"Think then." She said.

"Well, your sorta anti-social, specially around me Lalu." Lync told her.

She looked at her black and purple high heeled boots. Lync looked at her. She glanced up, looking at him. He leaned in, and Lalu froze up completely. She felt his lips on hers, and wasn't able to kiss back…yet. Just as Lync went to pull back, she kissed him finally.

Neither pulled away for a little bit, when they did, they panted slightly from lack of air. Soon as they could, they kissed again. They pulled away, both smiling.

* * *

><p>Cheryl: HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY BABY SISTER! :D<p>

Lalu: :DD

Mika: XDDD (Mika is Lalu's daughter XD)


End file.
